


You Fainted

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt:  “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”Character: Poe DameronWarning: N/A





	You Fainted

One minute you are discussing plans with Poe and Leia…and the next you are horizontal, someone’s arms are holding you off the floor and it takes you a few moments of blinking to realise that it’s Poe whose holding you up.

“What…what happened?” You’re completely confused, it happened so fast. You weren’t even sure what happened, which was quite worrying the more you thought about it.

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” 

“Sorry…” You don’t really have the energy to respond to his tease, you’re more concerned by your sudden fainting fit…and you know Poe is just trying to cover up his own concern. 

“Maybe you should go to medical?” You nod along to his suggestion as he helps you stand on your feet, his hands hovering by your shoulders in case you suddenly fall again. 

“Yeah…” You notice that Poe doesn’t leave you to walk alone, as you start moving towards the direction of medical he follows behind you. You appreciate the concern more than he knows.


End file.
